Crash Bandicoot GO
Crash Bandicoot GO is a 2019 endless runner platform video game developed by Beemox and published by Activision Blizzard and Sony Interactive Entertainment for IOS and Android. The game is a sequel to the 2018 game Crash Bandicoot Past and Future and the story revolves around Classic Crash Bandicoot who is relaxing with his sister Coco Bandicoot and Crunch Bandicoot on N. Sanity Beach but Classic Doctor Neo Cortex has returned and managed to escape from the Time Prison and has kidnapped Tawna Bandicoot. Classic Crash along with Coco and Crunch go on a quest to rescue Tawna from Classic Cortex. Gameplay The game play of Crash Bandicoot GO is a side scrolling never ending running game and Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot and Crunch Bandicoot are all playable but Coco and Crunch have to be unlocked. Levels are set on N. Sanity Island, Pyro Island and South Sanity Island and are broken down into Acts. Wumpa Fruit serves as collectables and crates can also be smashed and nitro and TNT crates also appear and must be avoided at all costs. Plot The Universe has now been restored thanks to the efforts of Modern Crash Bandicoot and Classic Crash Bandicoot and Modern Doctor Neo Cortex and Classic Doctor Neo Cortex have become prisoners of time trapped outside the newly restored universe. But the time prison breaks down and splits apart and Classic Cortex escapes along with his future self and they return back to there own times. Classic Cortex wants vengeance against Classic Crash and enlists Pinstripe Potoroo, Ripper Roo and Rilla Roo to help him. Classic Crash is relaxing with his girlfriend Tawna Bandicoot and they have now resumed there relationship along with Crunch Bandicoot on N. Sanity Beach. Coco Bandicoot is inside the Bandicoot Home cooking pancakes but a motorbike appears called Tawna my Love and it is ridden by Pinstripe who fires his Tommy Gun and kidnaps Tawna much to Crash's dismay and rides off. Coco suggests they go rescue Tawna from Pinstripe and tells Crash get out his old motorbike called Running Shoes. Crash gets out his motorbike Running Shoes but all of a sudden the Bandicoot Home is crushed by the newly constructed Mecha-Bandicoot which is controlled by Classic Cortex once again and has the ability this time to transform into a ship as well and flies off. Rilla Roo also appears in a plane firing banana bombs at the Bandicoots and flies off knowing the threats against them the Bandicoot family must work together and go after Pinstripe first who is located on N. Sanity Island. The Bandicoot family venture across N. Sanity Island and defeat Pinstripe but he had handed Tawna over to Rilla Roo who is based on Pyro Island. The Bandicoot family venture to Pyro Island and confront and defeat Rilla Roo but he has handed Tawna over to Classic Cortex who is based on South Sanity Island and the Bandicoot family venture across South Sanity Island and confront Classic Cortex and fight him as he pilots the new Mecha-Bandicoot once the new Mecha-Bandicoot is damaged the fight continues into outer space above Earth. The badly damaged new Mecha-Bandicoot becomes a spaceship and once this is damaged it retreats into a newly constructed Cortex Vortex and the Bandicoot family break into the Cortex Vortex to fight Classic Cortex one last final time where he is defeated and they manage to rescue Tawna and return to Earth but Classic Cortex pilots the new Cortex Vortex and gives chase but the Bandicoot family manage to land safely on Wumpa Island while the new Cortex Vortex breaks up in the Earths atmosphere and crashes into the Mojo Temple on Wumpa Island releasing a substance known as Mojo. Classic Cortex escapes the new Cortex Vortex's destruction and reunites with his niece Classic Nina and Classic N.Gin and Classic Cortex wants revenge against the Bandicoot family and they disappear. With Tawna now safe she decides she cannot have a life with Crash and breaks up with him yet again despite Crash and his family having saved her and with the Bandicoot Home now destroyed the Bandicoot family decide to stay on Wumpa Island and make it there new home though Crash misses Tawna. Classic Aku Aku and Classic Uka Uka investigate the Mojo that is coming out of the Mojo Temple and spreading across Wumpa Island and Classic Uka Uka begins to have evil plans in his mind once again and Classic Aku Aku goes off to find the Bandicoot family. The game ends and goes into the events of Crash Tag Team Racing.